Nemean Lion
by chichiryutei
Summary: Naruto seorang yang suka mengambil Tugas sebagai seorang Pemburu Danger Beasts. Lalu pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh sekolompok orang yang mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai Night Raid membuatnya harus kembali ke Ibu Kota Kekaisaran untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai satu dari Dua Jendral Terkuat untuk melindungi Kerajaan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Yah... Hohoy... Beginilah saya seorang Author-Baru yang cukuplah kurang ajar belumlah selesai dengan Crimson eh, eh, sekarang udah bikin fic lagi...#Bungkuk-bungkuk...

Sekedar informasi saja, disini Naruto bukan Ninja Konoha yang terdampar di Dunia dimana berada yang diakibatkan salah Jutsu Ruang dan Waktu...atau hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu.

Di fic ini Naruto terlahir dan besar di univers-nya Akame Ga Kill...jadi saya hanya meminjam Naruto, istilahnya apa yah...? Pokoknya gitulah... hehe...

Yosh...

Silahkan dibaca semoga terhibur..

.

.

.

**Nemean Lion**

Sumarry

_**Naruto seorang yang suka mengambil Tugas sebagai seorang Pemburu Danger Beasts. Lalu pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh sekolompok orang yang mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai Night Raid membuatnya harus kembali ke Ibu Kota Kekaisaran untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai satu dari Dua Jendral Terkuat untuk melindungi Kerajaan.**_

Disclaimers

Naruto

Akame Ga Kill

**Bukan punya saya**

**Warning.**

OOC. Abal. Aneh. Gaje. Typo berterbangan dan sebagainya.

Chapter. 1

•

•

•

•

**BRUUUUUUGH...**

Monster setinggi belasan meter itu tak dapat lagi mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan tumbang seketika dengan suara debaman tinggi, tanah pun sedikit bergetar akibatnya.

"Gilaaaa...Dia bisa..!

"H-Hebat..! Dia menjatuhkan Danger Beastsitu..!_"_

Kata-kata yang berupa pemujian dilontarkan oleh dua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan antara Manusia vs Danger Beasts.

Dan orang yang mendapat pujian tersebut hanya nyengir-nyengir lebar dan menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidaklah gatal...karena grogi mungkin.

Orang yang sedang cengar-cengir ini berambut coklak dan mata berwarna hijau, kira-kira tingginya sekitar 165 cm. Dia bernama Tatsumi.

Tatsumi memiliki tujuan yang amat mulia... Ia bertujuan pergi ke Ibu Kota dan bekerja disana untuk membantu Desanya yang mengalami kesulitan.

Prok. Prok. Prok.

Suara tepuk-tangan terdengar di salah satu pohon yang berukuran sangat besar, dibaliknya keluar seorang laki-laki...tidak, dilihat dari fostur tubuh kemunkinan dia adalah seorang pemuda.

Tatsumi yang melihatnya hanya keheranan...pasalnya orang yang bertepuk-tangan itu berpakaian yang benar-benar menutup semua bagian tubuhnya, hanya saja di bagian wajah yang terlihat hanya dari Dahi ke Matanya saja. (Saya sulit mendeskripsikannya yang jelas sama dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Aburame Shino di Naruto Shippuden dan berwarna biru).

"Teknik berpedangmu sudah bagus sampai bisa membunuh Danger Beasts kelas pertama... Tapi, masihlah seorang Amatir."

Orang yang keluar dari balik pohon yang belum diketahui Identitasnya itu menyebut Tatsumi sebagai orang yang amatiran dalam berpedang.

Tatsumi merasa dongkol juga karena disebut sebagai seorang yang masih amatiran oleh seorang Pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Untuk alasan apa dia berkomentar seperti itu, tau apa Dia itu. Begitulah pikiran Tatsumi saat ini pada Pemuda yang memiliki penampilan yang amat sangat tertutup itu.

Tatsumi juga berpikir orang yang telah mengomentarinya ini tidak berbeda jauh usia dengan dirinya.

Tatsumi memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Siapa kamu..?"

"Aku..? Aku bukan siapa-siapa... Aku hanya seorang yang tersesat dan kebetulan lewat sini..."

Kerutan didahi Tatsumi kian kentara ketika mendengar Pemuda ini berbicara, menurutnya gaya bicaranya terdengar cukup aneh di telinganya.

"Dilihat dari caramu membunuh Danger Beasts...apa kamu seorang yang suka mengambil pekerjaan sebagai Pemburu Danger Beasts."

Pemuda didepannya ini menayainya lagi, dan Tatsumi menjawabnya.

"Y-Yah begitulah...untuk mengisi keperluan perbekalan dalam perjalanan menuju Ibu Kota...aku menerima pekerjaan sebagai Pemburu Danger Beasts."

"Kalau begitu kita sama...memburu Danger Beasts adalah tugas sampinganku... Kau menuju Ibu Kota..?"

"Ya! Aku akan bekerja disana untuk membantu Desa tempat tinggalku yang sedang mengalami kesusahan."

Tatsumi mengatakan itu dengan penuh semangat dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, dan itu membuat Pemuda di depannya ini sedikit tersenyum lalu mengatakan...

"Sungguh mulia keinginan mu itu..."

Tatsumi yang mendapat pujian itu kembali nyengir lebar...

"Ya sudah... Semoga kita bertemu kembali di Ibu Kota.."

Setelah mengatakan itu sang Pemuda pergi kearah yang berlawanan dari Tatsumi..

"H-Hey tunggu..! Bukankah menuju Ibu Kota kearah sini..bukan kearah sana!"

Tatsumi mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk arah yang akan ia lewati dan memberi tahu si Pemuda kalau arah yang diambilnya adalah jalan yang salah. Menurut apa yang Tatsumi tahu kalau jalan menuju ke Ibu Kota bukan arah yang si Pemuda yang belum diketahui namanya itu ambil.

Dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Tatsumi si Pemuda melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan mengatakan sambil sedikit mengencangkan Volume suaranya...

"Aku akan mengambil jalan memutar...!"

Tatsumi hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar aneh menurutnya, kenapa harus dia mengambil jalan memutar yang justru akan mengambil jarak yang lebih jauh lagi untuk ke Ibu Kota.

Tatsumi hanya mengibaskan tangannya mencoba tak peduli, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ibu Kota.

Betepat dijantung Ibu Kota Kerajaan...dan lebih tepatnya disebuah Istana yang megah, duduk di singgasananya adalah seorang Kaisar muda yang menjabat sebagai kepala pemerintahan yang sekarang...

Di depan sang Kaisar...telah berdiri seorang yang berkelebihan berat badan yang sedang memakan potongan-potongan daging panggang dengan rakusnya.

"Bagaimana...apa Dia sudah datang?"

Sang Kaisar bertanya pada orang yang tak henti-hentinya menyatap daging panggang, Dia adalah seorang yang menjabat sebagai Perdana Mentri sekaligus Penasehat bagi Kaisar.

"Tentunya... Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari...

Sang Perdana Mentri menjawab seperti itu di sela-sela makannya...

"Begitu...apa tidak terlalu berlebihan kita mendatangkannya... Aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya itu, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal semacam ini...terlebih lagi Dia pasti akan mencemooh ketidak mampuan Pasukan Kerajaan kita menghadapi para pemberontak."

"Kita tidak perlu mencemaskan soal itu yang Mulia...bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang Jendral Kerajaan."

Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua...lalu seorang berpakaian seperti Prajurit Kerajaan muncul dan membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf...Yang Mulia... Jendral sudah kembali dan sedang menuju kemari."

Setelah mengatakan itu Prajurit tadi meninggalkan ruangan yang dipakai oleh Kaisar.

"Sepertinya kita akan kedatangan tamu Yang Mulia.."

Setelah orang yang menjadi Mentri berucap demikian...suara ketukan pintu terdengar kembali.

"Masuk..."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Kaisar, pintu berukuran cukup besar itu terbuka dan menampilka, seorang dengan penampilan layaknya seorang yang berpangkat tinggi dalam pasukan memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat datang kembali Jendral..."

Orang yang menduduki tahta tertinggi menyambut kehadiran kembali dari Jendral Pasukannya itu.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya... Yang Mulia..."

"Ah! Sudah lama juga kita baru bertemu yah... Jendral."

"Anda seorang yang tidak pernah berubah yah... Tidak baik jika berbicara sambil makan, nanti Anda bisa tersedak... Perdana Mentri-sama~"

"Kukuku...Anda pun demikian...tidak banyak berubah dan masih suka mengomentari orang lain...Jendral Naruto."

Yah...orang yang sedang ditunggu kehadirannya ini bernama Naruto dan seorang Jendral. Naruto adalah satu dari Dua Jendral Terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Kerajaan.

•

•

•

•

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kaisar selesai, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke Barak Prajurit untuk sekedar mengecek.

"Hooo...! Jadi seperti ini kah seorang Prajurit itu yah..."

Terlihat dari mata kepalanya sendiri semua Prajurit yang sedang melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya ditemani dengan berbagai minuman yang mengandung Alkohol.

Mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah lama tak terdengar, dan sangat-sangat mengenali siapa pemilik dari suara itu, semua Prajurit menengokan kepala secara serempak...dan kemudian tanpa adanya aba-aba mereka semua sudah berjejer dengan rapi dikedua sisi dimana Naruto berdiri...

[Selamat datang kembali Naruto-sama]..!

Dari arah belakang Naruto, berjalan seorang dengan mengenakan armor, jubah merah yang terpasang dibelakang tubuhnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan derap langkah kakinya...

Setelah sampai...lalu seorang yang mengenakan armor itu membungkuk hormat dengan tangan kanan yang ditempelkan didada sebelah kiri sambil mengatakan...

"Maafkan saya Jendral...yang tidak menyambut atas kembalinya Anda..."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa Panglima Budou.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah para Prajurit yang masih setia ditempatnya tanpa ada yang bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kalian..."

Satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya mampu menggetarkan hati dari setiap orang yang mendengar nada dinginnya itu, dari mereka semua yang tidak cukup mempunyai mental yang kuat berusaha mengerahkan serat kekuatannya untuk tidak berlari menyelamatkan diri dari keadaan yang membuat mereka berada diantara hidup dan mati

Siapa bisa menyangka hari dimana mereka bersenang-senang karena telah mengambil pajak dari Desa sekitar yang masih termasuk dalam wilayah kerajaan, berakhir seketika ketika kedatangan orang yang paling mereka hormati didalam pasukan.

Detik-detik berikutnya wajah masing-masing dari mereka mulai memucat karena mendengar suara gesekan dari sebuah pedang yang mulai dikeluarkan dari sarungnya.

Dari mereka tak ada yang berani melihat langsung siapa gerangan yang melakukannya...karena mereka... Mereka tahu pasti itu siapa...

Ketika suara gesekan pedang itu berhenti, seketika mereka dari para prajurit juga merasakan nafas mereka tercekat dibuatnya...dan...

Sring...tsek..

"Tidak jadi..." Yang mengatakan setelah memasukan kembali pedang kedalam sarungnya adalah Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang yang tegas dan suka bercanda dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Bersihkan semuanya...saat dimana aku kembali dan masih terdapat 'itu' maka..."

Tak perlu mengakhiri ucapannya sendiri, Naruto pun tahu semua prajurit di kedua sisinya ini mengetahui apa maksudnya...dan setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar dari Barak Prajurit dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih tidak mampu bergerak.

Setelah kepergian seorang Naruto...mereka semua bisa kembali bernafas dengan lega. Terhindar dari maut itulah yang ada dipikiran masing-masing dari mereka.

Naruto menjadi seorang Jendral Pasukan bukan tanpa alasan, mereka semua mengakui kehebatan yang seorang Naruto miliki.

Untuk membabat habis mereka saat ini bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Naruto, itulah mengapa ketika Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit pedangnya mereka merasa diujung kematian.

"Sungguh keadaan dimana orang yang tak memiliki mental yang cukup kuat akan menjadi trauma berat karenanya...itulah mengapa aku begitu menghormatinya."

Sang Panglima dalam Pasukan mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya dan betapa ia menghormati seorang Naruto.

Dan semua Prajurit yang mendengarnya hanya mampu membenarkan ucapannya dalam diam.

•

•

•

•

Naruto sepanjang jalan menyelusuri Istana Kerajaan tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kasar.

Naruto heran kenapa Istana selalu sangat besar (hah...(0_0")? ) Bukan ia tidak suka tapi ini merupakan hal yang ia sendiri tak sukai, alasannya karena untuk keluar saja harus berjalan kesana kemari...

Naruto merasa terlalu bosan berada dalam Istana Kerajaan, itulah mengapa ia lebih suka berada dialam liar sambil berburu Danger Beasts sebagai tugasnya.

"Oi, siapa Dia itu...?" Salah satu prajurit bertanya pada rekannya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

"Hey! Jaga sikapmu bodoh...Dia salah satu dari Dua Jendral Terkuat.." Ucap sang rekan sambil berbisik dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"...! I-Itu berarti..."

Prajurit itu tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena telah diperingati dengan cara menyikut perutnya untuk bersiap memberi hormat pada Naruto yang akan lewat didepannya.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar bisik-bisik dari para prajurit kerajaan yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi Naruto tidak mau repot-repot mengingat semua wajah prajurit kerajaan.

Jadi antara prajurit lama dan yang baru Naruto tidak mengetahuinya dan juga tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Ketika Naruto sudah mulai mendekat dua Prajurit penjaga gerbang itu membungkukkan badannya...

Setelah Naruto berada cukup jauh mereka mulai kembali mengobrol.

"Jadi...Jendral yang tadi pagi dikabari kedatangannya ke Istana adalah Dia!"

"Benar sekali...kau yang masih baru bergabung dalam pasukan tidak terlalu aneh jika kau tidak mengetahuinya...karena Naruto-sama jarang berada di Ibu Kota."

"Lebih dikarena aku orang baru disini jadi aku kurang tahu... Aku kira hanya ada Jendral Esdeath saja."

"Yah...walaupun tak seterkenal Jendral Esdeath...tapi, Dia juga tidak kalah lebih berbahayanya dari Jendral Esdeath. Itu yang kutahu..."

•

•

## Chichiryutei ##

•

•

Naruto saat ini sedang memasuki sebuah kedai dipinggiran jalanan IbuKota, setelah melihat-lihat Naruto mengeluarkan senyumannya dengan apa yang ia lihat, setelahnya Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung..?"

Naruto meminta ijin untuk ikut bergabung pada dua orang yang sedang mengobrol.

Dua orang itu terdiri dari satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki yang ditemuinya dijalan tadi...Tatsumi.

Tatsumi adalah orang pertama yang merespon perkataan dari Naruto. Tatsumi tidak tahu bahwa orang yang berada didepannya ini adalah orang yang pernah ia jumpai tadi ketika perjalanannya menuju Ibu Kota.

Tatsumi memandangi Naruto dari atas hingga bawah, Tatsumi berpikir bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang bukan dari kalangan biasa...dan yang membuat Tatsumi merasa aneh adalah kenapa memilih Kedai bukannya ke tempat-tempat yang biasanya orang-orang berada kunjungi.

"Ya...silahkan duduk..."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyuman yang tulus pada Tatsumi, lalu kemudian mendudukan dirinya.

Yang terlihat tidak enak dan seperti seorang yang sedang gelisah karena kehadiran Naruto adalah seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang sedari tadi menemai Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi...aku permisi dulu...akan aku pastikan kau mendapatkan promosi."

"Ehm, terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Tidak, tidak... Justru akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Jaa~"

Setelah mengatakan itu perempuan berambut kuning itu keluar dari dalam Kedai menyisakan Tatsumi dan Naruto.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kau sepertinya pendatang baru ya..."

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Ya, aku orang yang baru datang disini..."

Itulah jawaban yang Tatsumi berikan pada pernyataan Naruto.

"Kau harus hati-hati... Ibu Kota tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Tatsumi hanya diam membisu karena agak sedikit tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan orang yang duduk dimeja yang sama dengannya ini.

Mengetahui Tatsumi takkan berkata apa-apa lagi Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengatakan "Ya sudah... Sebagai ucapan terimakasih dariku jadi.. Biarkan aku yang membayar semuanya ini."

"T-Tidak perlu...kok!" Tatsumi yang merasa tidak enak dan takut merepotkan hanya bisa mengibaskan tangan untuk menolak.

Naruto yang mendapat penolakan dari Tatsumi hanya diam saja tak mendengarkan. Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang Naruto berlalu pergi lalu berbalik badan dan memberikan senyuman pada Tatsumi sambil berkata...

"Banyak dari mereka yang hidup di Ibu Kota menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang, apalagi dari orang baru sepertimu.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Tatsumi yang masih belum bergeming setelah apa yang ia dengar dari Naruto.

-!

Saat ini Naruto yang sudah keluar dari dalam Kedai tidak benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto kini sedang berdiri menyendarkan tubuhnya kedinging sambil mengangkat kelima jarinya, kemudia mulai menghitung dari... "5 - 4 - 3 -" -

Baru ngeh apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang sudah mentraktirnya itu, Tatsumi menjambak rambutnya kasar, wajahnya kian lama kian memerah dan-

-"4- dan 5."

"-Tidakkkkkk...!"

Naruto hanya dapat terkikik geli mendengarnya...mendengar teriakan seorang yang telah ditipu.

•

•

•

•

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chichiryutei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nemean Lion**

Sumarry

_**Naruto seorang yang suka mengambil Tugas sebagai seorang Pemburu Danger Beasts. Lalu pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh sekolompok orang yang mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai Night Raid membuatnya harus kembali ke Ibu Kota Kekaisaran untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai satu dari Dua Jendral Terkuat untuk melindungi Kerajaan.**_

Disclaimers

Naruto

Akame Ga Kill

**Bukan punya saya**

**Warning.**

OOC. Abal. Aneh. Gaje. Typo berterbangan dan sebagainya.

•

•

•

Chapter. 2

•

•

•

Naruto mendengar teriakan dari seorang yang begitu gagah berani yang mengalahkan seekor Danger Beasts dalam sekali serang itu kini hanya tinggal kenangan saja.

Setelah berusah sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak yang akan mengundang kecurigaan serta menjadikannya pusat perhatian, Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya kesembarang tempat.

Mayoritas pendatang baru Ibu Kota mengadu nasibnya dengan cara berdagang, tak jarang pula ada yang tidak bisa mencapai keinginannya di Ibu Kota.

Banyaknya persaingan menjadi faktor tertentu ketikdak suksesan para pendatang baru di Ibu Kota.

Mengesampingkan mereka yang gagal, dari tahun ke tahun pendatang baru malah semakin meningkat.

Ibu Kota Kekaisaran yang dulu katanya makmur kini hanya mulai tercemari oleh banyaknya kasus-kasus kejahatan seperti perampasan, perampokan, perbudakan, pemerasan dan berbagai kasus yang bisa dikategorikan berhubungan dengan uang.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk menjajakan Barang dagangannya dan orang-orang yang tertarik untuk membelinya.

Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto yang lebih dikenal sebagai Jendral yang lebih suka menyendiri mau berdesak-desakan ditengah-tengah keramaian.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega ketika lolos dari kerumunan dibelakangnya itu, ketika suara tangisan terdengar olehnya...Naruto mengerakan kepalanya kesembarangan arah mencari asal suara tersebut.

Tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak dan menuju kearah gang sempit yang sangat gelap, kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika pandangannya melihat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu sedang meringkuk dengan memeluk perutnya erat.

Naruto tahu kenapa alasannya anak kecil ini menangis. Bukan...bukan karena luka atau apapun tapi sesuatu yang membuat perutnya amat terasa perih. Pemandangan yang benar-benar miris, saat dimana Naruto ingin membabat habis prajuritnya sendiri itu karena mereka berpesta pora dan tidak memikirkan orang-orang seperti anak ini yang sedang melawan dinginnya malam dengan perut keroncongan.

Inilah wajah asli dari Ibu Kota.

•

•

{Chichiryutei}

•

•

Dilain tempat, lebih tepatnya disebuah rumah yang letaknya tersembunyi dan jauh dari keramaian Ibu Kota.

"Lione...ada apa?"

Tanya seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna abu-abu pada seorang perempuan lain dihadapannya yang bernama Lione.

"Boss... Aku bertemu dengan salah satu Jendral Kerajaan."

"Jendral..? Esdeath kah..?"

Lione hanya menggeleng mendengar nama Esdeath disebutkan oleh perempuan yang disebutnya Boss itu.

"Seorang mantan Jendral sepertimu pasti jauh lebih tahukan, Boss."

Lione berkata demikian pada Boss-nya itu yang seorang Mantan Jendral.

"Hm, kau benar Lione... Aku sangat mengenalnya... Lebih dari siapapun selain Esdeath tentunya.."

Perempuan berambut abu-abu ini adalah seorang Mantan Jendral Kerajaan. Najenda adalah namanya.

Najenda mencubit ujung dagunya, ini adalah fostur dimana seorang yang sedang berpikir. Lalu Najenda melirik kearah Bawahannya, kearah Lione tepatnya lalu berkata...

"Ketika kalian menjalankan tugas berikutnya kalian diharuskan lebih berhati-hati."

"Apa kau meremehkan kemampuan kami...Boss."

Lione berkata demikian karena merasa tidak biasa mendengar kata-kata yang mengandung kekhawatiran itu.

"Tidak sama sekali...Lione, kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya langsung ketika kalian bertemu? Bukan karena tidak adanya kesempatan...tapi kau tidak bisakan!"

Suara tegas dari Boss-nya mampu membuat Lione bungkam...bukan karena takut kena damprat seorang Najenda, tapi melainkan karena kenyataan yang Najenda sebutkan tadi.

Lione memasang wajah cemberut sembari memalingkannya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Sembari tetap pada posisi dimana Lione tak bertatapan langsung dengan Boss-nya ia bergumam pelan walaupun masih bisa terdengar oleh Najenda.

"Kau benar Boss... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, biarpun Dia dalam posisi yang begitu santai, tapi... Tidak ada celah dimana aku bisa menyerangnya."

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak bertindak gegabah... Apa Naruto mengetahui Identitasmu Lione?"

"Aku yakin tidak...karena bagaimanpun seorang seperti dirinya takkan membiarkanku lolos."

Lione mengatakan itu karena dia yakin seorang Jendral seperti Naruto yang sejatinya memiliki peran dimana melindungi Ibu Kota Kekaisaran adalah tugasnya takkan pernah membiarkan seorang anggota Night Raid seperti dirinya lolos begitu saja.

"Kau salah...Lione."

Lione mengerenyitkan dahi sebagai tanda kebingungannya karena ucapan dari Pimpinan sub kelompok dari Tentara Revelosioner itu, namun Lione lebih memilih bungkam karena ia tahu kalau Boss-nya ini masih belum selesai bicara.

"Naruto tidak akan bergerak tanpa perhitungan... Belum ada jaminan kalau dia tidak mengetahui tiap-tiap anggota Night Raid. Tapi untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak perlu kita harus lebih berhati-hati, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Lione hanya mengangguk saja.

Kembali ketempat dimana Naruto berada.

Setelah memberikan beberapa uang lembar pada anak kecil tadi... Naruto kembali menyusuri jalanan Ibu Kota dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Istana karena jam sudah menunjukan waktu dimana sebagian besar penduduk Ibu Kota sudah terlelap.

•

•

{Chichiryutei}

•

•

Keesokan harinya.

Malam ini seperti malam kemarin Naruto kini sedang berjalan menelusuri jalanan Ibu Kota dimana terdapat berbagai pedagan-pedang yang menjajakan dagangannya masing-masing.

Mata berwarna biru-nya kini sedang menatap seorang Gadis berambut pink yang sedang melihat dengan begitu antusiasnya.

Apa yang dilihat oleh si Gadis berambut pink ini lihat sampai sebegitunya... Yang dilihat si Gadis adalah sebuah Toko yang memajang pakaian khusus perempuan.

Dan baju bergaya Eropa pertengahan yang sedang dilihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekat dan bergabung dengannya...

"Apa kamu menginginkan ini Adik manis.."

Celetuk Naruto sesaat telah berdiri disamping orang yang ia sebut Adik manis itu dengan tangannya menunjuk kearah pakaian yang dipajang itu.

Kedutan emosi nampak jelas terlihat di dahi si Gadis karena celetukan Naruto yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu.

"Kalau kamu ingin...aku akan membelikannya. Bagaimana?"

Naruto kembali berbicara seenaknya, walaupun dengan niat yang baik -tapi bagi Gadis disampingnya ini, apa yang diucapkan Naruto itu seperti sebuah hinaan baginya...

Gadis berambut pink ini melirikan matanya pada seorang yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya dengan selalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan seenaknya ini, dimatanya ini terlihat seorang pemuda yang kira-kira lebih tua sedikit dari usianya, dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dan dimana memiliki ketinggian tubuh yang Ideal untuk seorang pemuda.

"Siapa Kau itu hah!"

Suara yang dikeluarkan si Gadis agaknya sedikit tinggi dan seperti seorang yang sedang merasa marah, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto...

"Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa... Hanya seorang yang tersesat dan tanpa sengaja sampai kemari."

Sebuah Tanda Tanya mengambang diatas kepala si Gadis berambut pink itu mendengar ucapan dari seorang Naruto.

_'Hey kau lihat dirimu... Kau sudah besar dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tersesat...' _Itulah yang dikatakan si Gadis didalam hatinya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau medekatiku...? Jangan katakan kau seorang yang suka dengan anak seumuran denganku!."

Sebuah kata-kata yang berupa tuduhan dilayangkan si Gadis pada Naruto... Dan yang mendapat tuduhan yang tidak benar itu tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meringis.

"Hey! Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan...kalau yang kamu tuduhkan itu tidak benar, bagaimana?"

"Hmph! Itu bukan urusanku..."

Sambil memalingkan wajahnya si Gadis mengatakan itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya. Tak ada alasan buatnya untuk marah-marah pada si Gadis bermulut pedas ini.

Setelah merasa puas melihat-lihat si Gadis pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu melihatnya.

Naruto mengusap dadanya, mencoba untuk bersabar. Niat baik untuk membantu malah menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Bertepat disuatu ruangan yang dijadikan sebagai ruang pertemuan.

Disana sudah berkumpul beberapa orang, terdiri dari empat Perempuan dan dua Laki-laki.

"Malam ini... Tugas yang akan kalian jalani adalah untuk membunuh keluarga yang memiliki kebiasan menyiksa mereka yang baru datang ke Ibu Kota ini."

Yang berbicara seperti itu adalah seorang perempuan dewasa yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu.

Matanya menatap semua orang yang ada didepannya dan mengerenyitkan dahi ketika ada yang kurang menurutnya...

"Mine.. Kemana perginya dia.."

"Hah..! Mungkin anak itu sedang berbelanja pakaian yang lebih aneh lagi."

Seorang Laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang mengatakan itu.

Brakkk!

Suara pintu didobrak terdengar nyaring... Si pelaku pendobrakan berteriak sambi mengatakan...

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Anak itu' hah.!"

Yang mengatakan itu sambil marah-marah adalah seorang Gadis berambut pink yang tadi ditemui Naruto didepan toko pakaian khusus perempuan.

"Kau terlambat...Mine." Seorang yang mengatakan itu adalah Najenda.

"Maaf...Boss."

Si Gadis berambut pink yang bernama Mine ini meminta maaf pada Boss-nya itu.

"Hah...lagi-lagi terlambat...dasar penggemar pakaian aneh."

Lagi-lagi si Rambut Hijau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Mine terpancing emosi karenanya...

"Diam kau Lubbock! Apa perlu kututup mulutmu itu dengan Pumpin-ku hah!"

Teriak marah Mine karena perkataan Lubbock yang menganggapnya sebagai penggemar pakaian aneh.

Karena tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mine, Lubbock merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu seutas benang keluar dari alat yang ia kenakan dikedua tangannya itu, Teigu Cross Tail lebih tepatnya sambil mengatakan...

"Apa kau bilang! Kalau begitu akan aku ikat kau agar tidak keluyuran lagi."

Mendengar pertengkaran yang dilakukan oleh Mine dan si Rambut Hijau bernama Lubbock semua orang yang berada diruangan ini pun hanya membuang nafas lelahnya, mencoba memaklumi mereka berdua yang susah sekali akur.

"Hentikan... Kalian berdua.."

Suara dari seorang yang bertubuh tegap, dengan gaya rambut yang menurut sebagian dari mereka yang ada disini menyebutnya "Aneh".

[Jangan ikut campur!]

Lubbock dan Mine berteriak secara bersamaan pada orang sama.

•

•

{Chichiryutei}

•

•

"Bagaimana...?"

Naruto berucap demikian di depan bangunan yang sudah lama terbengkalai, Naruto hanya sendirian ditempat ini...tanpa adanya tanda-tanda dari orang yang ditanyainya tadi.

Lalu dari balik kegelapan malam seseorang muncul dan mengenakan mantel yang menutupi semua tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali dan hanya menyisakan sebagian wajahnya saja.

Orang berjalan menghampiri Naruto setelah berada cukup dekat...orang ini menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto.

"Semua yang Anda inginkan sudah saya catat dikertas itu."

"Bagus...dengan ini kita akan tahu apa motif dari pergerakan mereka. Lalu soal keluarga yang kau selidik bagaimana...?"

"Ya saya sudah menyelidikinya Tuan, mereka terbukti melakukannya.."

"Begitu yah... Hm, jika benar begitu pasti mereka melakukan hal yang sama juga... Ini akan jadi sebuah pertemuan yang menarik.."

Naruto sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang Anak-buahnya ini, Naruto menugaskan Anak-buahnya untuk menyelidiki Keluarga yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan dan melakukan pelanggaran berat.

"Kerja yang bagus... Sekarang kembalilah..."

"Dimengerti, Naruto-sama." Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam...dan Naruto menatap secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh bawahannya tadi.

Dilain sisi... Tatsumi begitu tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah perasaan yang kurang enak.

Matanya beralih menatap keluar jendela dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bulannya nampak sempurna dimalam ini...tapi, kenapa... Ini benar-benar malam yang membuatku gelisah."

Saat ini Tatsumi sedang berada disalah satu kamar yang dijadikan untuk tempat tidurnya, setelah ditipu oleh perempuan seksi dan terluntang-lantung dijalanan Tatsumi dibawa kemari oleh seorang Putri dari keluarga kaya raya ini.

Tatsumi diperkejakan dirumah ini sebagai pengawal dari Tuan Putri, Tatsumi benar-benar merasa tertolong karenanya.

Rasa gelisah yang kian membuncah membuat Tatsumi memutuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan.

Kakinya kini sedang menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang dirumah ini, Tatsumi berpikir bangunan segede ini mana bisa di katakan hanya rumah melainkan Istana baginya, Tatsumi juga berpikir kalau semua orang di Desanya tinggal disini masih tetap muat.

Suara langkah kakinya menggema dikesunyian, kian lama langkahnya kian kencang hingga tidak terasa dirinya telah berlari.

"Uwaaaah..! Hah..ya ampun hampir saja."

Tatsumi mendapati dirinya hampir terpeleset karena lantai koridor yang agak licin, Tatsumi mengusap-usap dadanya sebentar...lalu pandangan matanya menemukan apa yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

Genangan.

Tatsumi tak dapat memastikan genangan apa itu karena cahaya dari bulan yang masuk dan melewati jendela-jendela disepanjang koridor tidaklah cukup.

Tatsumi menyusuri genangan yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh itu dimana asalnya, tak mungkin rumah sebesar ini bocor karena air hujankan...apalagi seingatnya hari ini tidak turun hujan sama sekali.

Mata Tatsumi setidaknya tak melompat keluar dari rongganya ketika pandangannya menemukan sumber dari genangan itu, rasa pusing kini menerjangnya.

Mati-matian Tatsumi menahan agar isi perutnya tidak mendobrak keluar, ceceran dari organ-organ dalam perut kini keluar dari tubuh yang telah terpotong itu.

Tatsumi sering melihat yang seperti ini, tapi itu hanya seekor hewan, tapi untuk yang kali ini... Ini benar-benar berbeda.

Perasaan khawatir kini menyerang hatinya, ia teringat dengan seorang gadis yang menyelamatkannya dari dinginnya malam pada waktu itu dan membawanya ketempat ini.

"Putri...! Aku harus segera menemuinya, ini adalah pembunuhan... Setidaknya menolong Putri adalah apa yang harus aku bayar atas kebaikannya."

Tatsumi kemudian mendapati objek yang melayang diudara, yang lebih jelasnya sekumpulan orang yang berdiri diatas sebuah...seperti jaring laba-laba.

Ini sudah jelas...yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya, mereka adalah pelaku penyerang terhadap keluarga ini.

"Eh..! Tuan Putri..!"

Apa yang diucapkan Tatsumi adalah ketika ia melihat orang yang sedang dikhawatirkannya sedang berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran seseorang.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan..."

Seketika itu juga Tatsumi berlari secepat mungkin menyusul si Tuan Putri..

Sementara itu dilain tempat seseorang berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

Sesekali cahaya dari bulan menyinari tubuhnya ketika ia melawati tempat yang tidak menutupi cahaya itu sendiri.

Ia mengenakan setelan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti sudah hapal betul siapa dirinya ini. Setelan pakaian dimana seorang yang berhak memakainya adalah seorang yang berpangkat Jendral.

Dipinggang bagian kiri sudah dengan setia menemani setiap jejak langkahnya didunia ini, sebuah Pedang dengan ukiran-ukiran yang begitu khas tercetak disarung pedangnya yang berwarna biru, gagang dari pedangnya sendiri berwarna serupa dengan sarungnya.

Naruto saat ini sedang memasuki komplek perumahan yang bisa dikatakan hanya orang-orang dengan kekayaan melimpah yang bisa menghuni disini.

Ada alasan kenapa Naruto datang ke tempat ini... Padahal dia sendiri tidak mau mengurusi hal-hal yang merepotkan baginya...tapi, apa mau dikata. Naruto harus memastikannya sendiri.

Ketika Naruto berhenti berjalan, saat ini ia sedang berada di pintu gerbang dengan dua penjaganya yang sudah dalam keadaan tanpa nyawanya.

"Hm... Ini suatu dimana mereka ingin semua ini diketahui oleh pemerintahan, sungguh... Pemberontakan. Dilihat mau bagaimanapun mereka adalah Pembunuh yang cukup Brutal menghabisi targetnya."

Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang terlihat layaknya seperti Istana dengan santainya...seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Seperti apa yang dilihatnya didepan gerbang tadi...disinipun sama halnya tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa bergelimpang disana sini. Dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, mereka adalah orang-orang yang disewa untuk menjaga tempat ini.

•

•

{Chichiryutei}

•

•

Tatsumi mematung ditempatnya berdiri, sungguh tidak menyangka dan sulit mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

"Inilah apa yang ada di Ibu Kota yang sebenarnya.."

Seorang yang ada dibelakang Tatsumi adalah seorang yang pernah ditemuinya yang kebetulan adalah orang yang sama pula yang telah menipunya. Lione.

Lione menunjukan pada Tatsumi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya kenapa Lione beserta dengan semua anggotanya membunuh orang-orang yang telah dianggap Tatsumi adalah sebuah keluarga yang baik.

Lione menunjukan ini pada Tatsumi setelah Tatsumi mati-matian melindungi seorang gadis, anak dari pemilik rumah ini dari kejaran Akame.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk membunuh mereka yang suka menyiksa orang-orang yang baru datang ke Ibu Kota jadi...apa keputusanmu."

Tatsumi mendekati si gadis yang telah menyiksa teman perempuan hanya karena iri.

"T-Tatsumi...ini bukan seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan... M-Mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak benar... Lindungi aku, aku akan membay-"

Crashh!

Belum sempat ia mengucapkannya... Tatsumi telah menebasnya, tidak ada rasa penyesalan ketika dengan tangannya sendiri mencabut nyawa seseorang... Siapa peduli dengan itu.

"Seperti namanya "Night Raid" selalu bergerak disaat malam hari."

Suara seseorang dari kejauhan membuat semua orang yang berada ditempat dimana Tatsumi dan semua anggota Night Raid berkumpul menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber datang suara tersebut.

Dari kejauhan terlihat samar-samar seorang berjalan dalam kegelapan malam, semua mata anggota Night Raid menajam ketika mereka tahu siapa orang yang sedang mendekat keaeah mereka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika melihat mereka yang sudah menjadi Buronan..."

Naruto berkata seperti itu ketika jaraknya dengan Night Raid berikut Tatsumi sekitar beberapa meter saja jauhnya.

"Jendral Naruto...!"

Orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suara adalah seorang yang memakai armor dan memegang tombak besar berwarna merah.

"Oh...! Bulat kah..? Incursio...kamu memiliki Teigu yang bagus... Jadi kamu bergabung dengan Night Raid!.

Setelah mengatakan itu pada seorang yang sudah dikenalnya walaupun orang itu memakai armor.

"Kenapa seorang seperti Anda berada ditempat ini..."

Bulat menanyai kehadiran Naruto... Lalu dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada... Naruto berucap demikian..

"Aku hanya ingin melihat langsung apa itu "Night Raid" tidak lebih dan tidak kurang... Ternyata yang tergabung kedalamnya adalah orang-orang yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melirik kearah Lione, kemudian pada seorang gadis yang pernah ditawarinya untuk membeli pakaian yang diingkan si gadis yaitu Mine, setelahnya ke arah Tatsumi.

Semua anggota Night Raid bersiaga penuh setelah merasakan pancaran energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Tatsumi yang merasakan pancaran energi yang begitu kuat, dia tahu kalau orang ini adalah orang yang pernah mentraktirnya.

"Jadi...Apa aku harus menangkap atau mengeksekusi langsung di tempat..?"

Hawa membunuh yang begitu kuat dirasakan oleh semua orang tak terkecuali juga dengan Tatsumi yang belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tatsumi merasakan beratnya melawan hawa membunuh ini, seperti berada disituasi diantara hidup dan mati.

"Tekanan kekuatan yang begitu kuat... Siapa sebenarnya orang ini... Eh..! P-Pedang itu..?"

Tatsumi merasa janggal ketika melihat pedang yang dibawa Naruto, seperti ia pernah melihatnya tapi, Tatsumi masih berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

"Menjadi hal yang wajar mengingat orang yang dihadapanku adalah seorang yang berpangkat Jendral dalam pasukan Ibu Kota Kekaisaran... Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, hari dimana aku akan berhadapan dengan seorang seperti Anda... Naruto-sama."

Bulat mengatakan itu dengan senang hati, ia merasa terhormat dengan hal ini.

"Haaah...kau berbicara seperti itu seakan aku seorang yang sudah tua... Aku tidaklah lebih tua dibandingkan denganmu..Bulat. Kalian melakukan ini karena ingin membersihkan kotoran yang mengotori Ibu Kota, tapi apapun alasan kalian Night Raid... Tetap kalian akan dicap sebagai penjahat, membunuh tetaplah membunuh apapun itu alasannya. Itu semua tidak akan pernah berubah."

Wusshhh...

Seketika Naruto menghilang dari pandangan...

"Kalian semua menghidar!."

Titah Lione sambil mengencangkan volume suaranya pada semua orang dan sekejap itu pula Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dan hanya memotong udara saja.

"Dia cepat!.."

"Tidak... Itu tidak seperti apa yang ku tahu, Dia memiliki kecepatan yang bisa kau sebut gila.."

Mine menatap bingung pada Bulat yang berbicara kalau yang ia ucapkan adalah salah besar mengenai cepatnya seorang Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum karenanya, lalu Naruto menusukan pedangnya ketanah, lalu dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi ia mengatakan...

"Jadi... Siapa yang menjadi lawanku..?"

Ternyata kata-kata memprovokasi yang keluar dari mulut Naruto... Dan sebuah tantangan untuk Night Raid.

**To Be Continue...**

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

Penasaran... Pastinya tidak yah...

Mohon Review ja yah yang banyak..ok!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nemean Lion**

Sumarry

Naruto seorang yang suka mengambil Tugas sebagai seorang Pemburu Danger Beasts. Lalu pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh sekolompok orang yang mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai Night Raid membuatnya harus kembali ke Ibu Kota Kekaisaran untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai satu dari Dua Jendral Terkuat untuk melindungi Kerajaan.

.

.

Warning

OOC. Abal. Aneh. Gaje. Dll

Chapter. 3

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata provokasi itu Naruto kembali mencabut dan kemudian menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, sedikit menepuk-nepukan telapak tangannya bergantian karena sedikit agak kotor, lantas Naruto memalingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh tanpa adanya pergerakan lanjutan untuk menyerang.

Merasa bingung, semua orang yang menyaksikan itu saling bertatap muka berganting dan mengedikan bahu masing-masing.

Merasa adanya gelagat yang tidak beres, Bulat yang sedia kalanya telah bersiap-siap diposisi dimana ia mengeratkan seluruh daya upaya untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto kini mengendurkan kesiagaanya.

"Kenapa dengannya itu!" Guratan kebingungan tercetak jelas jika menilik kedalam armor dari pengaktifan Teigu Incursio miliknya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan suara Pumpkin milik Mine yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi bising karena apa yang membuat si Pengguna merasa terdesak kini tidak lagi menjadi ancaman yang berati perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan suaranya.

"Apa dia takut menghadapi kita se-" apapun yang ingin dikatakan Lubbock berhenti ditengah jalan ketika sebuah tepukan tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku mendengarnya loh!" jantungnya serasa hendak meloncat dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara dari seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya.

-Kapan- adalah kata yang terlintas dibenaknya ketika Lubbock tahu siapa gerangan pemilik suara barusan itu, dirinya mematung seketika ketika sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh dan membuat sensasi aneh dipermukaan kulit yang tertutupi pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Sejak kapan? Dia berada disana..." Tatsumi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat kejadian yang hanya berselang dalam waktu singkat, sesingkat kedipan mata itu.

Semua anggota Night Raid hanya bisa bersiaga penuh tanpa bisa bergerak, keselamatan salah satu anggotanya sedang dalam posisi yang teracam jika pergerakan mereka menimbulkan reaksi dimana nyawa Lubbock yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Menyerang dari arah belakang! Sungguh tindakan seorang pengecut." Lione mengatakan tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto adalah tindakan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut dengan sorot mata yang sangat begitu tajam. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tindakan pengecut? Apa itu tidak salah ucap Nona? Hey ayolah kau bukan seorang yang bodoh yang hanya bisa berkata tanpa mengaca pada kenyataankan!" Lione hanya bisa terdiam dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan dengan disertai sindiran itu.

"Hey kalian! Apa diantara kalian yang tidak ingin menyelamatkan aku hah!" Lubbock berkata kepada teman-temannya dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah. "Apa kau bodoh hah! Kau akan mati jika kami bergerak berengsek!" Mine berkata demikian pada Lubbock sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Lubbock disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan kekesalannya.

Naruto berkata "Santailah sedikit kalian semua... Turunkan semua senjata miliki kalian jika tak mau ada yang tergores ok, "

Menuruti apa yang Naruto sarankan, semua orang dalam kelompok Night Raid menurunkan semua senjatanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak karena yang menjadi taruhan adalah keselamatan seseorang. Mengatas namakan apa itu Solidaritas dengan terpaksa mereka menurutinya.

"Aku akan menganggap diriku tak pernah melihat ini semua,"

Seperti itu yang diucapkan oleh Naruto yang masih meletakan ujung pedangnya pada tubuh Lubbock. "Apa yang maksudmu mengatakan itu?" Lubbock menanyai Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

"Niatku hanya ingin memastikan dan bukan untuk bertarung dengan kalian. Aku seorang yang tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku kerepotan,"

Setelah berucap demikian Naruto menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, hawa ketegangan yang tercipta berangsur-angsur mereda. Para anggota Night Raid yang menurunkan semua senjatanya tapi tidak dengan kesiagaanya kini pun menurunkan sedikit kewaspadaannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan! ," Lione benar-benar kesal dengan Naruto karena konfrontasi yang dilakukannya itu. Tatapan benci ia arahkan seluruhnya pada Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan Naruto, setelahnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Tatsumi yang sedang memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau terseret sejauh ini... apa ini takdir?!" sambil mengatkan itu Naruto melirikan matanya kearah mayat seorang gadis yang dibunuh oleh Tatsumi. "Tidak hanya Danger Beasts tapi juga seorang gadis, kau lebih mengerikan dari yang terlihat."

-!

"Jangan memasang wajah kaget begitu..." Naruto mengatakan itu setelah melihat wajah Tatsumi seperti orang yang telah menemukan jawaban yang dicari-carinya. "Aku yakin kaupun menyadarinya kan! jangan hanya karena emosi sesaat tanganmu terkotori oleh darah."

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya! Kau yang waktu itu dan orang yang sama dengan yang di Kedai itu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Padahal kita berdua bertemu dua kali dan sekarang yang ketiga kau baru bisa menyadarinya." Sambil menyentuh bahu Tatsumi -Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari semua orang.

Melihat kembali Naruto yang menjauh tak serta merta membuat pertahan dari anggota Night Raid turun, karena mereka menganggap itu hanya sebuah kecohan belaka... "Semoga kita bertemu lagi Night Raid dan Tatsumi yang disana!," Naruto mengatakan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman mereka semua mengendurkan sikap siaganya masing-masing, hembusan nafas lega dikeluarkan oleh Lubbock, setidaknya ia tidak tergores begitula pikirnya. Dari arah lain dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentak begitu dalam ketanah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan si gadis rambut merah itu.

Jitakan sayang diterima Lubbock dari Mine. "Apa kau bodoh hah! Kau hampir mati bodoh!" Mine mengatakan itu sambil dengan wajah yang sangat merah menahan marah, Lubbock hanya diam-diam saja sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa agak panas tanpa adanya perlawanan yang seperti biasanya, mungkin Lubbock mengerti dengan kecerobohannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah rupanya... Seenaknya sendiri seperti biasa."

Najenda mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum kecil, bawahannya melaporkan kejadian saat misi yang mereka jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu dimana kehadiran Naruto adalah sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya tak habis pikir dengannya.

"Lione... Siapa yang kau bawa itu... Jangan katakan kau..."

"T-Tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Boss... Kemampuannya mungkin akan berguna bagi kita. Y-Ya itu menurut-"

BAAAANG!

Belum sempat Lione menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah pukulan menghantam wajahnya cukup keras hingga dirinya terpelanting ke tanah.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh...!" Tatsumi yang melihatnya terkaget-kaget bukan main, rasa ngilu ia rasakan ketika membayangkan bagaimana dirinya berada diposisi Lione.

"Selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa permbicaraan terlebih dahulu, Oi ...yang disana siapa namamu."

"A-Aku... T-Tatsumi." Tatsumi benar-benar sulit untuk berbicara, dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat... Perempuan yang lebih mirip laki-laki ini akan sangat berbahaya baginya kalau-kalau ia salah berkata.

"Selamat datang di Night Raid, kami adalah Organisasi yang membunuh mereka yang mengotori Ibu Kota."

"Y-Ya... Aku sudah diberi tahu oleh-" Tatsumi menunjuk Lione yang sedang berusaha berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk badannya yang agak sedikit kotor.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu, Tatsumi."

"Aku belum memutuskan."

"Akame... Kau mengerti apa maksudku kan." Najenda menyuruh Akame melakukan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

Akame mencabut pedangnya, Tatsumi merasakan adanya bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya, ia hanya gelagapan dibuatnya dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tatsumi bingung.

"Sekali tebas...nyawa melayang itulah Teigu milikku... Tidak, bahkan hanya satu gores saja itu sudah cukup." Akame mendekati Tatsumi sambil memberitahukan kemampuan dari Teigu Murasame miliknya.

Tatsumi berusaha sekaras mungkin hanya untuk menelan ludahnya untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang benar-benar kering, ia sangat ingat ketika malam dimana ia terjebak di antara Night Raid dan keluarga kaya raya yang menjadi target mereka.

Tatsumi ingat kenapa ia masih bisa menghirup nafas dari tusukan pedangnya Akame, itu karena patung kayu pemberian dari Kepala-Desanya. Jika saat ini ia tertusuk kembali... Maka... Tatsumi pun tidak mampu untuk membayangkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap berada disana!"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam yang melawan gravitasi itu tetap tidak dapat merubah fakta bahwa dia adalah sosok pemuda yang begitu digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis. Kakinya dihentak-hentakan kelantai, untuk memberi tahu bahwa dirinya sendang benar-benar tidak sabar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan si rambut merah jambu panjang itu didepan cermin.

Bukan salahnya kalau ia benar-benar kesal dan tak henti-henti mengumpat, bayangkan saja ia sudah berdiri lebih dari 40 menit hanya untuk menyaksikan seorang gadis bersolek didepan cermin.

"Tidak sabaran seperti biasanya yah! Sa-su-ke.." Dengan senyuman manisnya ia mengungkapkan salah satu sifat yang dimiliki rekannya ini yang bernama Sasuke.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan menghampiri Sasuke, "Si bodoh itu seenaknya sendiri meninggalkan kita disini...dan sekarang dia juga dengan seenaknya menyuruh kita untuk menemuinya." Sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya ia mengucapkan itu didepan wajah Sasuke.

Dengan senyum manis yang menyimpan kesadisan didalamnya seorang yang sedang berada didepan Sasuke itu kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan sikap seseorang yang membuatnya kesal "Aku akan menghajarnya, tak peduli dengan semua bawahannya jika menyerangku disaat itu pula... Ayo kita berangkat Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sementara dilain tempat diwaktu sama. Seorang yang sedang duduk dengan elegansi yang sangat tinggi sedang menikmati melihat orang yang sedang mendapat hukuman darinya.

Seseorang menghampiri pemilik helai rambut berwarna biru keputih putihan itu. "Esdeath-sama, Naruto-sama telah kembali ke Ibu Kota Kekaisaran." Seorang prajurit memberitahukan pada Esdeath kalau Naruto sudah kembali.

"Naruto... Hm, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Dengar kalian semua, selesaikan ini secepatnya, kita akan kembali nanti."

"""" HA !""""

"Naruto kah? Ini akan bagus melihat reaksi dari Kaisar akan kehadirannya."

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat seorang sedang berjalan dikensunyian yang disajikan sepanjang koridor-koridor Istana yang menurutnya agak menyebalkan itu.

Sesekali mulutnya akan mengucapkan.

"Ya!,"

Pada siapa saja yang melihatnya melintas. Kakinya kini Naruto bawa kearah tempat dimana sang Kaisar berdiam diri, setelah megetuk pintu dan di izinkan untuk memasuki ruangan -Naruto pun masuk.

"Yo, Anak cengeng. Apa kau tidak bosan duduk disana."

Suatu ucapan yang tak pantas diucapkan pada seorang Kaisar.

"Kau, siapa kau, berani memanggilku dengan seperti itu."

Jelas, geram dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan padanya, "Anak cengeng" sungguh olokan yang benar-benar meruntuhkan harga diri yang begitu tinggi untuk seorang Kaisar sepertinya.

Naruto menunjuk wajahnya sendiri "Aku, aku orang yang pernah membuatmu menangis! Apa kau lupa... Kaisar,"

Tidak akan aneh melihat mereka berdua seperti ini, nyatanya di Istana kerajaan hal "Ejekan untuk Kaisar" benar-benar terjadi walaupun tidak sampai terdengar oleh khalayak umum. Dan sipelaku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto seorang yang dikenal sebagai pejuang tangguh yang dulu pernah melakukan apa yang namanya menjaga seorang anak-anak yang sekarang menjadi Kaisar.

"Hentikan itu Naruto... Itulah kenapa aku sempat tidak menyetujui sara Mentri Onest untuk menyuruhmu kembali ke Istana."

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, dan sikap yang tidak mencerminkan seorang yang loyal terhadap tuannya itu ia mengatakan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku pergi... Begitu, baiklah aku juga tidak mau direpotkan dengan hal-hal seperti ini!."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu, sebagai seorang yang pernah dipungut Tou-sama kau harus megabdikan diri karena itu adalah janjimu."

Sikap Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat mendengar itu dari mulut yang menurutnya agak pedas itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan aku tentang hal itu... Kaisar."

Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada singgasana yang ia duduki ketika mendengar nada dingin dari Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sebelum mencapai pintu -Naruto berbalik arah dan menatap Kaisar dengan pandangan mata tajam "Aku sangat menghargaimu sebagai seorang Kaisar di Negri ini. Oh ya... Akan ada dua orangku yang akan datang kesini."

"Jangan kata kalau mereka berdua..."

"Seperti apa yang kau pikirkan... Aku yang akan membuat mereka keluar dari sarangnya, sudah terlalu lama mereka bersenang-senang."

Suara debaman keras terdengar disaat pintu besar itu tertutup meninggalkan seorang Kaisar yang terbilang masihlah terlalu muda untuk memegang sistem pemerintahan.

Ia sangat mengenal Naruto karena mau bagaimanapun Naruto adalah pengawalnya sebelum ia masuk kedalam pasukan kerajaan

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Ini kah Ibu Kota Kerajaan..." Sakura seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sampai pinggul itu mengutarakan kekagumannya akan Ibu Kota Kerajaan, matanya berbinar-binar ketika menjumpai toko pakaian, melupakan seorang lagi yang terus-terusan diam seribu bahasa.

"Kita seharusnya mampir dulu disana Sasuke!"

Dengan nada kekecewaan sambil menunjuk tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama, Sakura."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu..."

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai didepan gerbang Istana, mereka berdua berhenti karena dua penjaga menyilangkan tombak mereka menutup akses jalan tersebut.

"Siapa kalian... Untuk alasan apa kalian memasuki Istana."

Salah satu dari dua penjaga berucap demikian dengan wajah yang sangat tegas. Sakura hanya memutar wajahnya bosan, dan Sasuke yang memang baru pertama kali ketempat ini tidak mempedulikan malah.

_'...Apa mereka tidak mengenali kami, menjadi terkenal memang sulit.' _Begitulah pemikiran Sakura saat ini ketika dihalangi oleh kedua penjaga.

"Minggir." Satu ucapan dari seorang Sasuke mampu mengambil perhatian ketiganya, Sasuke sudah bersabar sedemikian rupa dengan perjalanan jauhnya kesini dan sekarang ia mendapati diri tidak boleh masuk, Sasuke geram. Suara gesekan pedang terdengar disana, membuat kedua penjaga itu menyiagakan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan... Mengacungkan senjata bisa dianggap pemberontakan."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai tanpa peduli. Sentuhan ditangan nya menghentikan gerakan Sasuke mencabut pedangnya. Sakura lah yang melakukannya.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-sama."

Mendengar itu membuat kedua penjaga saling bertatap pandang. "Biarkan mereka masuk." Mendengar ucapan dari arah belakang -mereka dua penjaga menengokan kepalanya dan membungkuk hormat ketika mengetahui siapa yang berbicara itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian tertahan... Sakura, Sasuke. Ijinkan aku menyambut kalian dengan tangan terbuka."

"Huh! Lagamu itu... Menjijikan."

"Hn!"

Sungguh respon yang membuat Naruto meringis mendengarnya, mereka -Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pernah berubah dimatanuya Naruto. "Sampai kapan kami berdua berdiri disini! Aku sudah kepanasan Baka!" Ucapan pedas dari Sakura membuat Naruto kembali kedunianya.

"Masuklah, hingga ini selesai...kalian akan tinggal disini. Kita akan "memancing" selama tinggal disini."

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke berjalan kedalam wilayah Istana meninggalkan dua penjaga yang masih belum bisa lebih mengerti dengan situasi yang tadi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang dibawa oleh Naruto-sama?"

"Tidak... Tapi, ada rumor mengatakan kalau Naruto-sama memiliki dua orang anggota sebagai tim-nya, mungkin mereka berdua itu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Review.


End file.
